


Persistant Isn't Tony (long story)

by terryreviews



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark wants nothing more than to kiss Loki. Starts out as a mild infatuation, then turns into full blow attraction and perhaps even 'love'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistant Isn't Tony (long story)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based, and takes chunks from, the series of drabbles I originally wrote and couldn't think on how to put it into a larger context. I hope you like it.

Many people swooned under Tony Stark. Billionaire, smart, funny, handsome, hero. Not an entirely undesirable person. One such person, well _Norse God_ , who wasn’t swooning under him, was Loki. 

After the events in New York, after Loki had been brought to Asgard, he was brought back to Earth under the supervision of Thor. It seemed that their mother wanted to keep him alive, safe, as best as she could and while Odin wanted nothing more than to have him executed for the trouble caused, the body count against the harmless humans, his schemes for taking the throne, his love for his wife outweighed his rage and thus a bargain was struck that Loki would be punished. He would become the servant of those whom he tried to conquer. Thus his being confined to the Avenger's Tower. More specifically, a small (relatively speaking to the grandiose structure's size) room where he would be utilized for whatever the Avengers and SHIELD needed.

Needless to say, the former Prince of Asgard was _not_ pleased with this development and did his utmost to the barest minimum to assist while not being overly cooperative. A trait, to be honest, Tony could understand. He never particularly enjoyed being under foot when it came to SHIELD preferring to do what he deemed best with his own judgement and letting big brother to their own devices. Which often he didn't approve of and tried to subvert unless in the populous' best interest and Nick was the one asking.

At first, having Loki in the tower was strange. It was strange having _any_ of the others in his home as well, but at the least they had a bond that had been trial by fire and they pulled each other out of it. Bruce and him worked together in the lab, tinkering here and there with new tech and what not and Bruce loved feeling wanted, safe. Thor often stayed a few nights at a time in between visiting Jane and going on missions. Nat and Clint enjoyed having a percievably safe place to hide out in during their own secret missions away from the Avengers. And Capt now had a place to set some roots in. Sure he had his apartment, which he spent the majority of his time, but given he was a stranger in a strange land, having a place where he could meet up with familiar faces was the best thing for him when he was feeling lonely. It felt, oddly, like family. And Tony, having nearly died and suffered from it, loved having these strong friends around him. He didn't like to admit it too much, but he loved all of them. Loved the fact that, while he preferred to work alone in many regards, he still had people who had his back. It helped with the over whelming sense of paranoia that would crop up now and again. Of course he had, Happy, Rodey, Pepper, but now his _family_ was extended, and capable. He didn't have to worry about them as much, he trusted them, they grew on him, he learned to play moderately well with others with them.

Now if those lessons could extend to Loki, they'd be in business.

 


End file.
